Teaching them how to laugh
by Final SD
Summary: The joker goes to japan out of the simple disgust of the low quality of villains there. They don't know how to instil fear, they are pretenders, demeaning the quality of real villains like himself. The heroes too. They have no what real villanry is. Especially the children, oh the little children who want to play being heroes. Well... I guess the joker will just have to teach them
1. Chapter 1

Naomasa Tsukauchi (detective friend of All Might), slowly walked into the crime scene. A scene that was within a long abandoned ten story building, which was now only about a three story as the top seven were destroyed within a fight between a hero and villain. It resided within one of the more crime afflicted districts within Musutafu city. He walked in dressed in his almost famous trench coat. It was a nothing hideout for some delinquents, whatever sort of laws they did break were so small that noting them would not have been any more than busy work for most officers. The greatest of their crimes might have landed one or two of them up in a jail cell for a week, so why was he walking in there? Why did every step he took feel colder and more weighted than the last? Like he was walking through some sort of ankle deep sludge. He's been to the scene where the new noumus were being breed and didn't feel so nervous? Anxious? Disturbed? One of those words fit his emotional state but for the life of him he couldn't figure out which one.

He pushed aside some police tape as he began to go up some stairs. As he entered his nose filled with the stench of spray paint and something else. The smell he could only compare it to was oddly enough would be something like cherries. Marzipan? Whatever the smell was when he went down the stairs whatever sensation he was feeling before was increased tenfold. So was the smell so sweet and pungent he was forced to cover his nose. It reminded him of the times that in the department locker room someone spilled cologne. It stung and hurt his nose but he kept going. He needed to see what his men we so scared about. As he walked down the hallway he saw sprayed across the walls and even on the ceilings to a degree a single character repeated over and over again. "Ha." The word appearing more numerous as he went down the hallway. He turned down another hallway and followed the character. He passed an open door with a massive amount sprayed all around it before thinning out again. With a pause he turned back and headed to the door. But it made no sense. The room was completely lit. Nothing was inside there. His eyes drew themselves over to a light switch on the wall that had an arrow pointing to it.

With a gulp he flipped the switch off and inside the room was brought to life as the character was replaced with the English words in glow in the dark paint as well as a single arrow to a very thin glowing line in the middle of the room. He walked inside and grabbed the cord and yanked it back and then pulled away a cover that blended almost perfectly into the wall and he fell backwards as five bodies were almost strung up underneath. Each one with a smile that stretched skin and muscles into a permanent grin. Five Bodies with five letters on each of them.

"Smile." A voice that was semi-robotic said. The detective got to his feet and swung at the dark figure only to be blocked and slammed into a wall. Glowing white eyes burned into his own. "Don't try that again."

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"A hero." The man dressed in black said before stepping away and looking in the room. "There is more on the next level."

"You can't just trespass-!"

"No one owns this building." The man continued to say while going to the second level. "Ignore the condemned floors. He didn't leave anything there. Besides a few toys."

"I need to see your hero's licenses." The detective insisted. A pause and the man turned back and glared down at him. Which made Naomasa feel smaller than he had ever before felt.

"I'm the goddamn batman. So shut up and listen to me." Batman clarified as they went to the third floor. As he passed the rooms the detective looked in and saw different crates and canisters. "He was having supplies shipped here for about a few weeks. Multiple different sources. He must have arrived two days ago."

"What are in those containers?" Naomasa demanded.

"Strychnine, Hydrogen Cyanide, Methamphetamine, MDMA, Nitrous Oxide, and about half a dozen different chemical compounds." Batman answered.

"I'm sorry what?" Naomasa questioned. As they turned a corner and found five more strung up bodies. A loud gulp escaped his throat.

"Chemicals found in different psychedelic and physiological drugs. Used in a special combination that varies batch to batch. Basic ingredients are easy to identify. But are varied in a way that no singular cure is available to what they create together." Batman answered. "Kill the lights." The detective hit the lights and they turned off again and the word that batman nearly hated more than anything else in the world appeared. "That's what you are dealing with."

"Who is this guy?" The detective asked as he turned on his flash light and shined it in batman's direction but found him missing.

"The name is in front of you." Batman said. His voice seeming to come from everywhere.

"If you really are a hero. We will need your help. Work together with the Hero Organization." The detective called out. "Before this freak does this again."

"I'll think on it. Till then, keep your men out of this. You have no idea who you are dealing with." Batman warned him. "You've been warned."

The detective turned on the lights and batman was gone. The detective let out a long breath and went back to his men that were positioned outside of the building. He went over to his car and sat on the hood as his heart beat came back down from the 100 or so it must have been for how badly his chest still hurt. The smell of cherries remained in his nose for a time that he wished was much shorter. He didn't smoke nor desired to smoke but in that moment he sure as hell wish one of his men that did came over so he could replace the sent with something else. But he was unsure if even that sent would be strong enough to overtake the one stuck in his brain.

"Sir. You saw what we found correct?" One of his men said as they came over. He nodded.

"You also missed a few things. 5 more bodies on the second floor. As well as two words." Naomasa said with a sober tone.

"Those words being what sir?"

"Smile…. And, Joker."


	2. Chapter 2

Sir Nighteye sat at his desk in one of his office buildings with the wall behind him being comprised solely of windows. He looked over the most resent crimes within his agency areas of jurisdictions. Nothing out of the ordinary by the looks of it. Nothing that couldn't be handled by the lower ranking members of his agency or the police, there wasn't anything he was to deal with personally. He did get a report about a crime in one of the shadier districts that involved 10 dead and shipments of drugs, but by the looks of it the police were already on the trail of whoever was reasonable. What he was more concerned about with that situation is the toxic drug that was used on the victims, he had never seen anything like it before. Nighteye put down the paper he was reading and went out into the hallway to the water cooler and got a cup of water.

When he entered his office again and turned the lights back on he found Batman standing behind his desk with a window slightly open. He knew the name of the figure only from the report as he had failed to do any more research since he learned of the vigilante. He put the cup of water down on a coffee table and cracked his knuckles by flexing them and tried to lock eyes with Batman but because of his cowl he could not make direct eye contact. So he would have to rely only on his martial arts skills.

"Sā Naitoai. I am not here to start a fight." Batman told him in a slightly robotic voice. A voice modifier no doubt. Sir Nighteye came closer to his desk.

"Then why are you here. Batman?" He questioned. Batman put three fingers on the papers regarding the joker crime.

"This. The villain who perpetrated this crime was a man named The Joker." Batman told him. "He's brought his toxin into this city. Possible all of japan. But seeing that the majority of your hero agencies reside in this city along with your hero academy UA, I would make this his number one target."

"Yes and the police force is already in deployment. Before he can even sneeze we will already be at his door." Nighteye retorted.

"Till they fail. Which they will." Batman replied. "I will require the entire backing of the hero originations and agencies to deal with him in the most officiant manner."

"This is not your jurisdiction batman. You have no license. Even if you did it would not be valid within these boarders. This is a different world batman. Having a symbol on your chest and a cape on your back does not make you a hero." Nighteye claimed.

"Yes. Here it has to be earned through a school system like one would earn a diploma." Batman stated. "You do not know how to deal with the joker, you don't know what he is nor do you know what he is capable of."

"He is a clown and a fool. He has come to one of the most patrolled and hero defended city in the world. The most in all of japan." Nighteye said walking around his desk and looking Batman in the eye.

"Then why are there ten dead bodies?" Batman questioned.

Nighteye glared. Batman looked at the table with all the different reports. Several being labeled routine. A routine crime, that was something that should never just be called normal. Batman returned the glare that Nighteye was giving him. Almost periodically the main phone on his desk began to ring. The two of them continued to glare at each other. The one that watched the future and one that existed just a bit outside of it for how unpredictable he was. But something told Nighteye that batman was too smart to have snuck into his office in order to be kicked out of it. On the third ring Nighteye turned back to his desks and put the phone to the side of his head.

"Nighteye main office." He answered.

"The hero classes… there was is an incident." The voice on the other end stammered out.

"What is going on?"

"It's a clown. hE He'S letting out… At tHe Pahrty! at tHE hee hee ha ah haHAHHA!" The man began to laugh uncontrollably before harsh gasps for air shot began to come through painfully – then nothing.

"What's going on over there?" Nighteye demanded. A new voice picked up the on the other end of the comms. "What is going on?"

"Sorry, your call has been disconnected sadly." A voice said in an almost comedic tone. It almost startled Nighteye, he never before heard such a voice. The voice chuckled before the device was terminated. Nighteye set down the phone.

"He's at the U.A. class party. The one held in somber for All Might." Batman said.

"That was supposed to be a secret gathering. For only the classes to know about. How do you-?" Nighteye said turning around to find Batman seemly long gone. Nighteye pressed another button on his desk to open all the comms that he had access to. "To all nearby heroes. Go to the U.A. All Might party."

The All Might party was a quote on quote low key retirement party for All Might after the last of One for All left him. The named hero himself wasn't even officially invited, though he was indeed invited by the majority of the students for the person who planned the whole secret event. The student didn't even want to be named for the one to come up with the idea, it was just someone with a massive amount of All Might memorabilia, a great level of investment in All Might; and who wrote every single person in the Hero Courses six letters; each. So there was probably absolutely no way that anyone could ever figure out who did it.

The majority of the classmates wore some sort of dress attire while others wore what seemed to be a blend of their hero clothes and casual outfits. Most of them either talked or ate the food while a small portion of them were at the dance floor that was being hosted by a D.J. hero. They were like any normal D.J. except they were more or less robotic in appearance with the waves of sound appearing on the flat black surface that was the front of their face. The apparently had a quirk that allowed them to alter sound to a degree, make a footstep a clap and stuff like that.

The party was held on two levels - towards the top floor of a fifty story tall building - but had the height of a third story building with each floor being a bit higher. The second level however only had about half of the floor as the center was cut out as to allow the ability to look down over a railing down at the part below at the party and the life size sculpture of all might made of ice. The ice was donated by Todoroki and carved by kirishima; not bad for the first time either had done it. On a completely unrelated note there was a lot of frozen desserts were being served, which was good for those that burned a massive amount of calories.

"This is an awesome party." Uraraka said as she talked to Midoriya as they stood about ten feet from the ice sculpture. "I'm actually really surprised that so many people showed up."

"Yeah, it's really fun just to see everyone. It's really awesome that All Might can still have us have so much fun. But I know if he knew about this party he would be devastated." Midoriya muttered the last part to himself.

Uraraka had to bit her lower lip and look away before telling him that when she and Class A told All Might about the party that he nearly broke down in tears of pride and thankfulness but turned it all to a smile. A smile that he always wore when going against evil. It was always amazing to see that smile. That is what took the longest on the sculpture after all. Just to make sure it was perfect.

"I'm sure he wouldn't be at all upset." Uraraka laughed while waving her hand up and down at Midoriya while doing her best to cover her desire to tell him with a slight laugh. Midoriya looked away and shook his head.

"I'm going to go use the restroom. If Kachan shows up before I get out give me a heads up." He told her before going away. When he left Uraraka was finally able to allow herself to bend over and let out some long breathes. She was surprised she kept it together as long as she did. Tsu walked up to her with Momo and the three of them face each other.

"We thought you were going to blow it." Tsu told her.

"It would suck if we ruined the surprise now." Momo told her. "When is All Might getting her anyway?"

"Oh at 11:30." Uraraka said as she pulled out her phone. "He sent us all an email… that's odd. I'm not getting any service." A small click came from the sculpture but the girls almost didn't notice it all – Momo simply pulled out her phone and found hers to be similar despite being two generations better than Uraraka.

"Yeah that is really odd. Is a storm coming through or something?" She asked. A small beep drew Tsu's attention to the sculpture.

"There was nothing on the news about one." Uraraka stated. Another beep and Tsu took a step closer to it and squinted. A card on the other side of the sculpture. Another beep and a red circle glowed in the center of the Card.

"Move!" Tsu said as lashed out her tongue and shoved nearly everyone away from the ice sculpture right before the sculpture was blown to pieces.

A chunk of ice about twice the size of a baseball was hurled right back towards Tsu's head and slammed into her forehead. The ice bounced off and she fell backwards as a spout of blood came from where the block had hit her. Everyone she shoved away got back to their feet and looked in horror as only the lower legs remained of the ice sculpture. The sounds gun actions echoed one after as roughly thirty men swarm out from the shadows. They were all roughly B class villians by the looks of them. But that explosion just rattled everyone so the sheer surprised would delay their reactions for another minute or so.

"You kids must play your music too loud or something. I said excuse me at least twice." A man said as he stood up from a crouch on top of one of the round dinner tables. Flesh a pale white and his hair a dark green. His suit jacket was colored purple and looked more like a restraint jacket that was modified for a suit than one purchased at an actual tailor. His pants were more along the idea of a suit and was a dark green color. He wore a white shirt sleeve shirt with his open jacket that had a few Japanese words written on it as well as splats of blood. His hair was long and messy with a sloppy attempt to push it the right side of his head and face as if he combed it in that direction with a fork. Most disturbing however was that half smile carved into his cheek from his mouth. He turned back to one of his 8-foot-tall monster like man. "I did right?"

"I think so boss." The mutated quirk man said with a nod. The "Boss" shrugged.

"You, boy, did I say excuse me?" The man asked while pointing to one of the classmates as he jumped off the table.

"N-no you didn't." The boy answered. The man put a hand on his shoulder and had his head lean over his shoulder as a crooked smile came across his face.

"Excuse me?" The man said.

"Y-yeah you did." The boy stammered. The man patted his shoulder and looked back to his giant of a man.

"I did. Came you make sure our little entrance didn't startle those on the toilet? Heck we might have helped them." The man told the giant.

The goon nodded and went towards the bathroom. The man reached into his jacket and pulled out a knife (think of the default knife from injustice) and swirled it around in the air as he rotated his wrist a few times. Being anywhere near him – near being an odd term as those ten feet away were being affected – made one confused, nervous, and strange. Almost like the sensation that one gets when getting the shivers when in the dark alone. His legs swung from his hips in a straight line to such a perfect degree that it almost seemed that his pointed shoes could stab a man if they cross his path.

"So whose- oooh ice cream." He reached over to a frozen platter and grabbed a cup of mint ice-cream and held it in the same hand that he did the handle of his knife as he held a spoon in his other hand and began to eat it before swirling his hand again. "Oh yeah that is good… let's see here. Before any of you get any crazy ideas I've got bombs setup all throughout the building."

"You are lying." Iida said stepping towards him a bit and getting affected by whatever aura this man was giving off to such a point that he forgot which foot was in front of the other – forcing him to look down.

"Maybe I am. Try me." The man said finishing off the cup and tossing it over his shoulder and wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. "Like I was saying, who did I just blow up? His stance reminded me of a certain big blue guy I know. Bite Might? Mr. Mighty? I know it was something like that."

"His name is All Might. You freak." Uraraka said as she stood across the platform that the sculpture was originally on. The man leaned to the right a bit too looks around the ice legs and looked at her. His eyes seemed to scan her up and down in her white dress.

"Hypocrite." He said walking around it towards her. As he did he noticed Tsu on the floor but shrugged. To stop him from getting any closer to Tsu, Uraraka met the man as he walked towards her. His smile growing as his lips curled more and more. "I'm The Joker my dear." He told her as he took her hand in his. Out of fear she tried to pull away but he yanked her hand down and put the dull edge of his knife on her neck. "You were brave just a second ago? Why pull away now?" She shook slightly out of fear as she was unsure of what part of the knife was touching her; she feared that if she the motion would cut her. "Relax girl… You remind me of my own daughter you know that? She would be your age if she was still alive anyway. Do you want to know what happened to her?"

Remembering her training she grabbed him and bent his arm away from her and his body while attempting to disarm him. But he twisted back into her and reversed her grip and readjusting his own - to make sure she knew not to try that again - while putting the tip of his knife to the side of her neck.

"Now… that's no far. I was talking." He told her. "Do you want to know what happened to her?"

"Get away from her!" Midoriya yelled as he flew through the air with a kick and knocked him back ten feet and getting blade and The Joker away from Uraraka. As he landed he looked over and found Tsu still knocked out. His cowl glowed a bit more as he gritted his teeth and glared at The Joker. The joker rubbed his side and chuckled before swirling his knife towards Midoriya.

"Oh… I like that. You hurt." Joker said. Midoriya took a step forwards an Iida called out.

"Don't! He's got bomb throughout the building." Iida yelled. Joker swiveled his head and looked at Iida.

"A smart one… ruined the surprise." Joke said as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a small remote with three buttons. A plain of glass shattered and Batman came in through one of the windows with a gliding kick and landed right next to Midoriya. The widest smile and wide eyes expanded on the Joker face as he laughed. "But that's a good one… Hello Bats."

"Stay back." Batman said taking a step forward from Midoriya while pushing him back a back with his left hand. "Put down the trigger Joker. There are 50 heroes on their way here right now."

"How long have we been doing this Bats?" Joker laughed and pressed one of the buttons. "You know me."

With the second button red lights came from the vest of the majority of the Joker's men which came to a surprised to both them and all the students as well as several spots on the walls glowing as well. The stand that the Sculpture was on top began to pulse red and beep. of Joker pressed the third button again and a small panel popped up and he put in 4:39.

"Those who have bombs. Don't run. Those who don't. Come with me." The Joker said and taking a few steps back. He pulled out a pistol and shot behind him to blow out a plain of glass. All the men without bombs ran to him while knocking over several children as two helicopters came up and they jumped onto them. One of the bomb men ran after them away but got a bullet put into his skull by the Joker. Joker turned back to the party. "I hope you enjoy the favors!"

The helicopters flew away as his laugh echoed through the air.

Batman went over to the stand quietly as the children began to panic and move away from all the bomb men as they all began to take off their jackets and moved to their vest only to find specialized locks on them that if they were disabled or removed would have their vest explode immediately. Batman called out to those in the room.

"I need two on each of the bomb vests and bring them over to the center of this floor around the stand. I also need people to get them out of the walls." Batman ordered while taking of the stands cover. "Iida I need you to go down to the next five levels and get any guards or workers down to the 12th floor at the minimum. You gather them on each floor. Everyone with an enhanced level of strength help him." He looked over at Midoriya. "I know you can do that much Midoriya."

"You are a vigilant batman we don't-." Iida began but with a single glare Iida turned back to everyone. "You heard him people. Let's go!"

Iida ran down to the next levels with the next fastest classmates following shortly after with the "muscle" being just behind them. Midoriya looked at Batman for a few moments before running after them at 5% power.

"Your name is Momo right?" Batman asked as he pulled out three different screw divers from his belt as well as two different types of plyers. Momo stepped up close to him – as close as she felt comfortable anyway – and nodded.

"Yes I am."

"You can make anything you understand correct?" He asked her as he removed the first panel from the device. "I need you to make a hollow sphere out of the strongest material you can, half of it at the time. While you are doing that I need Sero and Kaminari here right now."

The two boy had already help being a few of the 17 bomb vest wearing goons down.

"Sero and Kaminari I need you two to get those vests off those men and tie them up right now." He told them while unscrewing the next layer.

"But the bombs will explode if we do that!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"Not if you short circuit them." Batman told him. "If they turn off or removed they will. But if you pump electricity through them you should be able to take off the locks as long as you keep using your quirk. Use your quirk to open it and keep it up till you remove the vest then you can close it."

"But what do you need me to do?" Sero asked.

"Use your tape to tie them up once you do." Batman said as he removed the final panel to find a mad tangle of roughly 50 red wires with a not on the inside of the panel saying: cut the red one. "Momo how is the shell coming along?"

"Done." She answered with two halves of a shell made of about .5 cm thick steel that was about six feet in diameter.

"Make another one. We'll need it." He told her as he began to track the paths of every single wire he could.

"Last of the bombs from the walls." A girl named Kendo said with her hands shrinking back to normal as she dropped them into the shells.

"Someone get Uraraka. We'll need her." Batman said. 2 minutes' left.

"She's pretty shaken up man." Kirishima told him as he sweated at the site of the bombs. "Aren't you going to disarm these things?"

"No time to do all of them." Batman answered. "Get her. Now."

Kirishima had no time to argue to helped ease her over to batman.

"W-what do you need me to do?" She said shaking.

"Nothing at this second." Batman told her. "The vests off?"

"Last one!" Kaminari said as he dropped the vest into one of the shells just as Iida came running back up.

"Everyone is moved down to the safe levels." He reported.

"Good." Batman said as he narrowed it down to 5 wires. "Close them up, Kirishima clamp them close and Sero wrap them up."

One was closed by Kendo and the other by Sato. Kirishima began to squeeze the edged of the halves together while Sero wrapped them up with his tape. Batman grabbed the last option of the wires and began to use a laser to cut it as carefully as possible. Shoji came up shortly after

"Uraraka. Make them as light as you can. We've got 30 seconds, Sato sugar up." Batman told them while standing away from the cut wire.

She went over to the shells and put her hands onto them they glowed for a moment as she breathed heavily, she stepped away when it was down. Sato shoved as much ice-cream into his mouth before slapping his face with both hands and picked up one of them while Shoji grabbed the other. The two classmate sprinted towards the nearest window and stopped their feet at the edge before throwing them as hard as they possibly could up towards the sky and away from the buildings. At the peak of the throw the two shells exploded in two red hot balls of flame. Everyone in the building looked at the explosions and most of them collapsed. Batman remained standing with his cape moving slightly.

A group of heroes bursted through the entrance to the top floor and found this scene. Batman looked over to them and glared.

"Now. Are you going to listen to me?"


	3. Chapter 3

So far the main complaint has been with the "Goddamn batman" part. I put that down mainly because batman is the f***ing batman and would kind of get annoyed if he was confronted by a man with no idea who he is after he's discovered 10 some bodies strung up like decorations

8 HOURS LATER…

"Is she going to be ok?" Midoriya asked the doctor for what had to be the seventh time – and easily the thirtieth of Class A alone – as he stood in the hospital room with a good portion of Class A with Tsu lying down asleep in the bed that the doctor was in front of. The doctor sighed as he nodded his head for the same amount of times that he was asked.

"Look… Your friend Asui is completely fine. She had a minor fracture in her forehead but that's been dealt with by Recovery Girl what she has now is a grade 2 concussion. Mix that with the shock that she endured in the exact same moment it put her in a coma." The doctor told them once more. Tokoyami took a step forward.

"Why was her concussion not healed along with her bones?" He asked slightly angered.

"Recovery Girl can heal bones and Muscle but your brain isn't a muscle. It's a type of tissue completely different from the rest of your body. Only specific quirks directly related could heal it. Those are extremely rare within the medical based quirks. The only doctor we have that does have a quirk that could help you is currently in London currently and even if we messaged them today they would get back in the same amount of time it would take for your friend to wake up on her own."

"Which will be when?" Tokoyami continued.

"Between three and five days." The doctor said with a shrug.

"You said the only doctor that you have with the necessary quirk is in London, can't you just get one of the other doctors in Japan with close enough quirks come here from Japan? Maybe even Korea, any that are closer?" Ashido said as she came around from behind Shoji. The Doctor held up his hands.

"Just like heroes, doctors are contracted. One can't just hop from one Hospital to the next. There are processes to this sort of thing. It would cost a lot of money even for a temporary transfer even for the minimum of a week." The doctor said as he put his hands into his pockets after rubbing his hair. "Especially for doctors with such rare quirks… that's even harder."

Tokoyami Squeezed his knuckles which had them crack from the sheer amount of force of his grip. The rest of the group just had to grit their teeth before they all left the room at request of the nurse in the room. Out in the hall was Eraser head as he spoke with several police officers with All Might just beyond them. Tokoyami walked away and was followed by two of the group. Midoriya walked toward eraser head just as he finished up the conversation with the police officers.

"We heard good things about what you and Class A did. It made us very proud." Eraser told him as All Might walked up behind Eraser and gave a weak smile as his clothes hung loosely around his body.

"He's right Midoriya my boy. It would have been much worse without the Actions of you young heroes." All Might said. Midoriya looked down at his hands.

"It wasn't us. The Batman guy showed up. He seemed to scare the Joker away and defused the largest bomb while instructing the rest of us without even dropping an ounce of sweat. It was… scary." He said as he looked at his shaking palms. "Nearly thirty bombs and he knew exactly what to do. He knew all of our names and quirks, who was in charge, and how to use all of us perfectly. He was defusing a bomb and talking like it didn't make him tense even in the slightest. He wasn't keeping his cool… he was taking hold of his fear. If Iida hadn't stopped me everyone might be..." All Might put a hand on his shoulder.

"As Heroes we have to smile in even when we are scared - The Batman just scowls - You know this better than most Midoriya. Your friend was hurt and you were unsure of the situation. But the moment you realized the situation you acted properly." He said with smile. "I saw how you were getting those workers to safety with my own eyes."

"Yeah… why were you there before any of the other heroes showed up anyway?" Midoriya asked. All Might's jaw went slack for a moment before clearing his throat.

"No need to know that detail." All Might said.

"Look." Eraser said as All Might let go of Midoriya. "We thanked The Batman for what he did at the party but he's still a Vigilante, even in his own city they label him as such. We need to treat him as such."

"Where is he now?" Midoriya asked.

"Talking to the Principle and Nighteye at the moment. Away from the hospital." Eraser told him. "No, I'm not telling you where."

"Okay… well I should go see Uraraka." Midoriya told the teachers. "She was pretty shaken up from what I last saw. Thanks for talking to me."

Midoriya walked down the hallway towards the stairs of the Hospital. He went down into the third floor of the hospital and went down the first hallway to his right and found Iida leaning against the wall about twenty feet away from the next door that had two officers in front of it, the door seemed to lead to what was a more private waiting. Iida stopped Midoriya before he got any deeper into the hallway.

"I'm sorry Midoriya." Iida told him. "I wouldn't try to see her right now."

"What's the matter?"

"She's…" Iida said before looking over his shoulder somberly before bringing his gaze back to Midoriya. "I can't even tell you what she is right now. She's just not well."

"Did the Joker hurt her?" Midoriya said. Just saying the words made his chest get hot with rage.

"Maybe… she's just unsure about a lot of things." Iida answered. "Like a little bit of her sense is just gone. Sometimes she just starts to laugh for no reason before she regains herself… let's just let her be with her family. That seems to keep her calm enough." Iida walked toward Midoriya while wrapping an arm around Midoriya's shoulders as to make sure he didn't.

"What the hell is the Joker?"

"All things considered I think that went considerably well." The joker said as he walked through his hideout. His hideout was a large factory for cars that broke down too easily but were too cheap not to buy. The factory only produced a few amount of cars since The Joker took it over and the majority of those went to his Gang. He was followed by roughly half of his goons that had returned with him from the party.

"It went _well?"_ One of them asked. The one being a wanted villain by the Japanese government that Joker hired on. He was happy to get off the streets and Joker was… well. Unbothered would be the only word to describe most of those he recruited from Japan since arriving. "We lost 17 men – one of which you shot – and got nothing. All Might was literally 5 minutes later than us. We could have gotten him and gotten enough money to buy each of us an island. Or we could have grabbed a kid or two or 10 and gotten even more along with All Might. The guy has nothing right now."

"Money, money, money…. I've heard that word almost as much as All Might since coming to this country." The Joker said as he continued to walk without pause or slow. "It's not always about the money. In fact, it hardly is. It was about sending a message."

"What's that message?" The man continued as the joker walked towards double doors. The Joker paused and Grabbed his chin in thought before shrugging.

"I'm not sure. But I'm sure those kids have a few ideas… pick one of theirs and go with it." The Joker said before opening the doors to what appeared to be a meeting room with a long oval table with random boxes of explosives and toys stacked against the walls.

"So we went there for what then?" The man said while gritting his teeth. The majority of the group stayed by the doors while three followed the man as he followed the Joker as he went to the end of the table. "Shit's and Giggles?"

"One of those." Joker said with a slight chuckle as he pushed one the end chair and sat down with a swivel.

"I took your invite because I thought I was going to work with The Joker. Not just some joke." The man grunted while slamming a palm on the table with his last statement. The men at the door began to sweat while the three men that supported the confrontational man nodded sharply. "So what are you doing here?"

The joker pulled up a pistol and pointed it directly at the man's face which made his glare change to a face of fear. The three men that supported him took two steps back away from him. The man forced a smile and a fearful chuckle as he raised up his hands.

"Hey…. I-I was just joking." The man stammered.

"I do have something I am doing here." The Joker said sternly. "But Saying it now would ruin the surprise for everyone else."

The Joker pulled the trigger and everyone pulled back as the sound of a kazoo filled the room. The man opened up his eyes and saw some confetti fly out of the gun along with a stick with a flag with the word _bang_ on it.

"I was only kidding." Joker said while laughing and swirling the flag in the air.

The three men let out caught breathes along with the man as he lowered his arms to his sides while looking back at them. Another pull of the trigger and the flag flew out of the gun and into the man's chest with a gasp. Half the flag piercing his heart and the rest sticking out of the front. The man gasped a few times and tried to keep himself upright by leaning against the table before he let out one last gasp and fell onto the floor which dug the flag deeper into his chest as he fell forwards. As smoke came off the end of the barrel the joker put three fingers over his mouth.

"Opps… no I wasn't." He said moving his fingers away from his face and throwing the gun off to the side before leaning back in his chair and putting his head in his left palm while swirling his right lazily in the air. "That's what I don't about you guys. You don't have any real idea of what respect is. Or when it's time to shut up. But it's to be expected… I mean where's the bar?"

"Uh… in his chest?" One of the three men that supported the corpse asked. The Joker paused and looked at the man before he bursted out laughing and grabbing his stomach. After about twenty seconds the joker calmed down and pointed to the man with two fingers.

"You, you, I liked that." The Joker said before putting his hands together. "But putting aside that, where is the bar? That handy boy? Overhaul? No wonder you guys lack respect. Luckily you don't have to worry about that anymore. You've got me." He swung his feet around and put them on the table. "Now… just don't stand there. Deal with the body... I don't want to have to smell it."


	4. Chapter 4

"No. We aren't going to do that." The Principle seemed to repeat for at least the 5th time as he stood with several other heroes in a conference room as Batman remained on the far edge of the room. Standing of course. Heroes like Snipe, Midnight, Ectoplasm, Present Mic, and Kamui Woods stayed in room as well. Most of which remaining far away from Batman. In fact, the only person that seemed to get close to him was Eraser who still remained three chair lengths away from Batman as he slammed his palm on the table.

"I told you what exactly needs to be done." Batman told him. Nighteye finally closed his eyes and putting his finger tips to his forehead and taking a few breathes before the Principle continued to talk.

"Listen here… Batman. We cannot simply hide away the students. Most of them have been in the line of action for a while now. Without Midoriya we might in fact would have failed in taking down Overhaul. If we tell them to hide they will be that much more determined to actually fight this Joker."

"We agreed to meet you here and discuss a strategy, but we will not agree on handing over the power

Batman narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth and took a step forward towards Nighteye.

"You don't know the Joker like I know him. He's a freak." Batman answered. "That girl is under his affects right now. Now that he knows what he can do to them. He knows that he's in their heads. Now that he's in there he won't stop till he's ground it up into pulp."

Just about then Midoriya came in the door from the side as Eraser almost seemed to hang his head in shame. Everyone looked over to them and with a single look from Eraser told them the entire story _"He followed me. I tried. I failed. He's here now. Kid's persistent."_ Midoriya went over to Batman, closer than even Nighteye would get, and stood about 8 inches shorter than this Batman. Batman looked down and glared.

"My friend is going insane because of that Joker guy. I came in here to make sure you know that I was not going to just sit this out." Midoriya clenched his fist. Batman took a step back away from Midoriya to get a better look at him.

"You aren't going to be involved kid. That's final." Batman stated. Midoriya blinked a few times and unclenched his fist and looked up at batman with a quizzical look.

"You… you aren't batman." Midoriya stated. Everyone cocked an eyebrow and Batman's eyes flinched a bit but was unsure do to the Cowl covering his face. "Yeah… Batman was about 2 inches taller than you. He also knew my name, and he wasn't as fluid with his Japanese as you are. Also he was defiantly scarier than you."

"How sure of this are you?" Eraser asked as he pulled up his goggles.

"Positive." Midoriya stated. The Batman took a few steps back as all the heroes began to prepare for a fight. The Batman's shoulders slumped a bit and he put his finger to the side of his cowl.

"This kid is smart." He said. "Sorry Batman…"

The Batman took off his cowl to show a Japanese man who just shook his head to fix his head to show a normal mask underneath. He set down his cowl down on the table of the conference room and let out a long sigh that sounded drastically different without the voice changer from the cowl. He held up his hands in defense.

"Ok… before you all begin to kick my butt… I am indeed batman. Just not _Batman."_ He rubbed his head. "Batman used to have this thing called Batman Incorporated. I was brought on as Tokyo's Batman. I've been mostly quiet for a while. But when Joker showed up here Batman told me to put back on the cowl and send him information on the first major incident at that abandoned building where I met Naomasa Tsukauchi."

"Then we haven't met the real Batman?" Kamui asked.

"Did you not here Midoriya?" The principle spoke up. "We have. He told us to meet him here as to allow this _batman_ to take his place while he is most likely pursuing other leads to track down The Joker."

"Then we can take this guy in for acting out the instructions of a vigilante." Nighteye stated.

"Not really." The Japanese batman said as he reached into his utility belt and pulled out a licenses showing his I.D. "I'm registered as Mister Unknown. I still do a few patrols. But as Batman I don't do anything."

"Then why dress up like Batman in the first place?" Midnight asked. Mister Unknown gestured to the room and all the heroes in there. It was more or less self-explanatory why he did it.

"Hand over the belt then and remove the costume." Eraser stated. Mister Unknown took off his utility belt and tossed it on the table and crossed his arms.

"Only way to open it is a signal pushed through the suit." He held up his fingers. "Batman turned it off already. Go ahead and just try."

Snipe shrugged and picked up the belt as it was closest to him and tried to open one of the compartments only to get shocked by 50,000 volts at 2.3 milliamps and falling onto the floor twitching. Midnight covered a chuckle as Mister Unknown shrugged and smirked.

"Hurts right? Non-lethal. Next attempt will probably release a knock out gas strong enough to knock out a rhino."

"Well where is the Batman right now then? The real one?" The Principle asked. Mister Unknown raised up both hands.

"Hell if I know." Mister Unknown answered. "But everything I told you guys are his words." He looked down at Midoriya and pointed at him. "Stay away from the Joker. You have no idea what this guy can do."

"I only have one question." Ectoplasm began. "If you are a registered Japanese Hero, why become the Batman's double ganger after a single request? You could have done much to the affect as Mister Unknown as an Imposter." Mister Unknown chuckled.

"Look… When Batman asks you to do something. You usually end up doing it one way or another."

* * *

The next night…

* * *

In a high end apartment building on one of the edges of the city a half drunken business man fumbled with his keys while holding a bottle of sake as he laughed on the phone. He went and turned on the lights of his luxurious apartment after stripping over a chair and just laughing at the pain as he leaned against the wall. The man was a broker of sorts from the way he dressed and from the way his apartment was furnished and set up it seemed that he was one of the much better off ones. A suitcase with a few bills poking out of it remained on his bed in the other room. His drunkenness continued to affect him as he continued to laugh besides the fact that his knee was bleeding and continuing to talk on the phone.

"Yeah… Another case showed up today! We gave him a bit of chemicals and he gives me enough money to put my entire extended family in a mansion." He said taking another swig of his drink and continuing to talk on the phone. "Guy is called the Joker but his money ain't one."

"Yeah. It's pretty great." The guy on the other end answered. "What it sounds like though you are spending a lot of it on booze."

"Live a little man… we can do that now." He chuckled before taking another swig.

"Just don't go spending all of it on booze."

"Yeah I should save some for the women." The guy answered before hanging up and putting his phone on a coffee table soppily before stumbling towards his bedroom while losing his tie off from his neck. He turned on the lights and found the case missing. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes before chuckling some more. "Did I leave it in the other bedroom?"

He turned around and stared into a black armored torso. He looked up and hiccupped before stumbling back and having his left hand turn into a gun of sorts. The figure grabbed the man's fingers after they transformed and bent them backwards; sideways. The man fell backwards onto his bed and staring at his fingers as they transformed back to normal. He was still too drunk to feel all of right away. Batman picked him up by the color and threw him into the glass that cracked. The man grabbed his forehead as it bled and looked up at batman as he punched the glass right next to man's head and shattering the glass so it fell the 50 odd stories down into the lake that the apartment building overlooked. Batman pinned the man against the window frame with one arm as he pressed his forearm into the man's throat.

"Your quirk is the ability to morph your arms into different shapes. It doesn't change its mass or properties'. You couldn't shoot me even if I let your fingers remain unbroken." Batman told him. "Now I am going to ask you a few – very simple – questions. Where, is, the joker."

"I-I don't know…" The man said as he struggled. Batman grabbed the man by the end of his tie and swung the man out of the window and keeping him there by the edge of his tie as the loop was the only think keeping him from falling. The man grabbed batman arm but with two broken fingers and being drunk his grip was loose.

"One. More. Time." Batman repeated and glared.

"I really don't know!" The man yelled. Batman let the tie slip out of his hand a bit before grabbing it once more. "I don't know! A guy showed at my office and asked about this-this drug company own a large portion of! He gave me money and I gave them everything they asked for! We used the chemical he wanted for pain relief for Christ sake!"

"That wasn't my question." Batman answered. "You are still getting money. Why!?"

"I just sent a new shipment of an aerosol agent to him! Last of it I swear!"

"Where are they going?" Batman demanded.

"I can't tell you! They'll kill me!"

Batman let go of him and the man's arms went out the window plane; getting cutting and partially impaled on the remains of the glass. The man cried as he tried to pull himself back into the building but more he did more the glass cut and impaled his hands. Batman took a step back and let his cape cover his body as he dropped his arm to his side.

"Where?" He spoke calmly.

"T-the 57 district!" He yelled. "I swear that's all I know! Now pull me in!"

"One more thing. What was your friend getting Joker?"

"I don't kn-ow, all I know that he wanted a ship!" The man said. "It left three days ago! Please! Don't let me fall!"

Batman turned away.

"There is water below. Just try to remain straight." Batman told him as he took a few steps away.

"You son of a bitch!" The man yelled as he swiped forward with one of his hands.

His other hand slipped and he fell backwards out of the building. He screamed for only a second before passing out. The rope that was tied on his ankle snapped back and stopped his fall where he dangled about ten stories below the broken window. Batman looked down at him as he swung back and forth before pushing a button on his belt. The Dark Knight glided out into the night a moment later. Now to find someone who does know where the joker is.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a short chapter but hey, why not? A full chapter will be out soon.

* * *

"Hum…" Joker hummed as he held a pencil sideways in front of his nose.

He was sitting in what would be his equivalent of a board meeting with several of his lieutenants going over different operations that they had been part of within the past couple weeks during and before they joined up with the joker. Going over guns, drugs, and explosives they have acquired in order to pursue their agendas of villainy. The Joker continued to stare at his pencil and only looking up from it time to time to look at the presentations. He sighed and fell back into his chair and twirled it towards the ceiling with one hand. Everyone in the board room turned to him as his laid back gaze turned into a scowl of sorts as he pursed his lips from side to side.

"I don't really get what you all are on about." He said almost exhausted from being forced through this slug fest of information. "You are all really, really stupid you know that? Schemes to take powers? Assassinate a hero? Declaring war on a quote un-quote, injustice society, it's all kind of cumbersome. I could take over half an underworld with this pencil." He twirled it between his fingers. "Anyone want to see that?"

"Mister Joker, please don't take this the wrong way, but the hero society here is much different than America. The heroes have much more streamlined it, so we need to counter that." The main Japanese Lieutenant told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"So you counter a straight line by drawing a straight line next to it?" He asked and raising an eyebrow at the man. The room looked at the Joker for a moment and looking back to the board in a sense that they needed to follow a plan that they already looked over. The Joker sighed and pushed himself away from the table with a foot and walking towards the two double doors to the room.

"Sir, what are you doing?" One of them asked.

"Going out for a walk. Helps let the mind come up with a few ideas. Try it sometime you numbskulls." The grunted the last part as he left.

* * *

Walking down the sidewalk of the street Mt. Lady seemly strolling. People wave to her and her to the people. She was on a mixture of a shopping trip and a patrol as she went along her way. She didn't quite like the idea of those heroes that patrolled at night or did it by running on the rooftops or through alleys. Most of the time she could simply grow to her full size and look over most building in this district anyway. She in fact usually didn't even go on patrols but was on response calls and alerts, but with the incident at the All Might party she was pushed more now to be more proactive in her hero duties. A bag swung from her arm as a smile remained on her face. As she passed a small alley she heard a small cry coming from inside, not one for help but a whine of a child. She walked down the alley towards the cry of the baby, a figure walked out from behind a group of trashcans holding a bundle and she relaxed a bit. Then the trench coat wearing figure turned with it holding a silenced pistol to the head of the baby. Mt. Lady's body went stiff and her mouth opened.

"Shush now." The pale skinned figure said from under a hat that covered half of his face. "I wouldn't scream now. You wouldn't want to scare the baby."

"Wh-what?" Mt. Lady remained in silent.

"If you scream this little guy is gonna have a whole lot of fun. If you grow its gonna be a big problem." He chuckled as he turned his gun towards Mt. Lady. "So please… try to remain quiet."

He pulled the trigger and a bullet tore through her thigh. Mt. Lady forced back a scream as she covered her mouth. Another pull of the trigger and it tore through her bicep. Another pull and one found itself in her stomach. Another, right leg. Another, left shoulder. Another, left foot. Another, forearm. Another, just above the knee. Another, in the breast. Mt. Lady fell to her knees as blood poured from her wounds with makeup from her bag rolled around her. The Joker walked over to her as the baby continued to cry but Mt. Lady did not let her hand fall from her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. The Joker chuckled as a twisted smile spread across his face.

"Wow… you still won't scream. Good Job. Here's your reward, catch." The joker tossed the baby at her.

Mt. Lady launched herself forward with all her strength and caught the baby and fell on her side as she held the baby in her hands. Her eyes went wide as she looked at the baby… it was a doll. The Joker put his foot on top of her and twisted his heel into her ear as he pushed her against the concrete of the alley as he laughed.

"You fell for the old fake baby gag! HA! How stupid are you heroes?" He laughed before stomping once more and kicking her before walking out of the alley with a skip in his step as Mt. Lady could do little more than turn on her distress call on her phone before passing out.


	6. Chapter 6

IGNORE THIS IF YOU ONLY WANT TO READ THE STORY. IT'S MOSTLY ME RAMBLING ABOUT STORIES I HAVE WRITTEN OR WANT TO WRITE ALONG WITH SOME MATH ABOUT MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS.

So before I start this rambling I would like to ask if anyone would like for me to write a Goku vs Superman one shot or something similar? I wrote one between Goku and Saitama where I had Saitama won because that's kind of his character while also trying to explain why Saitama would stand a good chance against Goku using math to explain Saitama's power. Which since then has been revealed to be even greater than we thought thanks to a guide saying Boros's restrained power is planet busting level where it took a form probably 1,000 times stronger to even affect Saitama past scuffing up his outfit. Which means that level of power was probably only 1% of Saitama's max. So Saitama's power level (going off DBZ of course.) Would be somewhere around 5,280,000,000 at the minimum with a singular punch. But since humans mathematically can within stand 11,240 Psi of force within one blow, and average punches being around 750 psi. meaning Saitama's real max would be 15x greater than that max singular punch. Putting him at 79,200,000,000. Which completely outclasses Goku's base form but is pushed out easily in any form after that.

So Saitama is 79.2 Billion.

Base Goku 2.448 Billion. (Base form Goku was brought to his knees under the weight of a Black Hole meaning he probably can withstand normally a tenth of that. Take his level of power after 10x gravity from king kai's planet so the feat puts his base form to be around 305,000x greater than he was when his power level was 8,000)

So yeah Saitama could beat Base Form Goku pretty easily all things considered. After that it would be a curb stomp in Goku's favor.

In DBZ an attack with the power level of around 52,800 was going to blow of the planet by Vegeta as the galic gun that he fired to blow up the planet was matched by Goku's kamehameha when his power level was 24,000. BUT! you see the Kamehameha causes a 2.2x increase in Power Level when fired as shown in the fight against raditz. So do destroy the planet you need to output a power level equal to 52,800.

* * *

MY HERO ACADEMIA MATH

Midoriya/All Might:

So If you did read above you now know I love math so I did a bit more for Midoriya. In the Manga side series "My Hero Academia: Illegals" (I highly reading it by the way, it gives a lot of details on how the superhero would works in My Hero Academia.) There is an American superhero named Captain Celebrity who is basically superman if he was a huge douchebag. He is shown being able to lift a cruise ship out of the water. Now since he is not regarded as the strongest hero that means that feat is probably less than or equal to the power of All Might. Seeing as most cruise ships weigh between 20-60,000 tons this feat is probably around lifting 40,000 tons.

Seeing as All Might is still considered the strongest hero that means he is at least equal to this feat. So All Might when he was at 100% could probably lift 50,000 tons if we are scaling.

Midoriya's max is around 12% so he can lift 6,000 tons in full cowl.

He also broke a robot that is about 25 stories tall. Scaling its size to the most common day weight of a robot which would be about 42,000 tons thanks to the square cube law. Which Midoriya knocked back a good 100 feet. Which would require 1,260,000,000 newtons of force to do. Which is equal to 182,747 Psi which is 91 tons per square inch. Seeing as his fist is 8.3 square inches that means his fist is delivering 752 tons of force per punch at 100%.

But you see. That is also wrong. Because he didn't just knock it back he bent the steel head in a massive degree which would require to do so would be 84,203 tons of force.

That's 10,000 tons per square inch.

Only 12% of that however is his current max so his current max striking power is 1,200 tons per inch. That's equal to 470,000 kilojoules of energy. So each one of his punches is outputting 3,948,000 joules of force.

Summarize:

Lifting: 6,000 tons

Striking: 1,200 TpI, 4 megajoules.

So yeah. Midoriya is f***ing strong.

Todoroki:

So this is physical power like Midoriya but more along the lines of how strong his ability is. So his maximum currently is when he creates a practical iceberg. When it comes to his ice ability to summon ice out of a quote on quote "mana pool" as stated by Bakugo. The best volume I could find for most stadiums is around 1,000,000 cubic meters but this stadium as we saw is massive so let's say it's ten times that. So 10,000,000 cubic meters. He filled between 1/6-1/5 of this stadium up with ice double that to get the amount that went out of the stadium so he filled between 1/3-2/5 of the surrounding full of ice. That's between 3.3-4 million cubic meters of ice. Ice weighs .92 tons per cubic meter on average so that's between 3-3.68 Million tons of ice created in an instant.

3-3.68 MILLION TONS OF ICE IN AN INSTANT, by all accounts he can melt all of that ice if he so chooses with his left arm. Which would require 906 Tera Joules to accomplish.

906 TERAJOULES! That's 217,000 Tons of TnT worth of energy.


	7. Chapter 7

"What kind of sick bastard is this guy?" Ectoplasm asked as he, Midnight, and Eraser stood in a hospital hallway with Mt. Lady recovering beyond a plain of glass and two nurses triple checking the machines that were helping her recover. Eraser cross his arms and let out a sigh and looked over at Ectoplasm.

"I don't want to say it, but there is only really one person that really knows the answer to that question." Eraser stated.

The other heroes looked at him and without speaking a word agreed to what he was talking about. They needed to go see Batman. But none of them had even the slightest idea of where he was and the one person that would have any idea seems to have lost every last connection to Batman temporarily after being outed as a fake. The once students of class A-1 were bust searching for other signs of the Joker themselves with their licenses as best as they could though most of them lacked the level of intellect needed to get any sort of hint. By God however they were trying. With the appearance however of the Joker and his most recent act of taking down Mt. Lady with the level of brutality that he showed scared off dozens of heroes off the case. Eraser head scratched his cheek and pulled out his cell phone and called the one person who might know of a way to contact Batman.

"Midoriya, this might be a stretch but do you know how the public called the Batman before the registration began?" Eraser asked.

* * *

Midoriya on the other end stopped his stretching after his run as he held his phone to the side of his head. He walked over to the sidewalk next to the beach that he ran and thought for a moment as the sun slowly began to set.

"I don't know a lot about American heroes." Midoriya replied as he looked towards the tops of the skyscrapers of the city.

 _"_ _So you don't have a clue?"_

"I didn't say that." Midoriya answered. "I only know the more commonly known things about Batman. One is that he names just about everything by tacking the word "bat" to the front of a word. But there might be a thing that we can do to get his attention."

"What it is?" Eraser said as the rest of the heroes now looked at him. His expression became confused. "You are Joking right? That can't be a thing. – That can't be a thing – They used to do that? – Alright, but you should be there too because he might be more open to you." Eraser turned off his phone with a sigh and looked over at the other pro heroes. "You are not going to believe this."

* * *

In the middle of the city Midoriya, Kamui Woods, Eraser, Midnight, Cement, Snipe, Thirteen and even Endeavor gathered on top of a building with a search light and a cement bat symbol in front of it as it shined up towards the sky and into the clouds allowing the shadow of a bat to spread out over the clouds. Each of the heroes – at least those whose face could be seen – had very similar expressions on their faces; what in the heck were they doing? Midoriya in his hero costume twiddled his thumbs as he tried to stay positive, as the moment he didn't he would sweat so much that he would create a puddle on the roof top.

The group of heroes had already been on the roof for nearly two hours with each passing moment seeing to annoy Endeavor more and more with the rest of the heroes' patience also being tested at this point. This was the only way Midoriya had learned to get Batman's attention outside of having him contact you or Batman giving someone else the connection. Funny thing was that even in the Batman's home city the original Bat Signal was removed after Batman refused to become a fully registered hero even after the rest of the Justice League had. Though in a sense Midoriya completely understood Batman's choice not to become registered with the rest of the Justice League being leashed to such a degree that they barely resembled the heroes they once were. Endeavor looked over at Midoriya with a glare.

"Deku, this is stupid. Your Batman is a no show. I've been out here too long." Endeavor said walking towards the entrance to the roof. "I'm going on patrol."

"I'm even surprised you came here Todoroki Enji." A voice stated calmly from behind Snipe. Everyone turned and saw the dark intimidating figure that was Batman standing with his cape over the majority of his body. Snipe jumped back and attempted to pull out his gun but found it missing, Batman calmly handed it back to Snipe barrel first before walking forward and standing surrounded by the heroes.

"How did I not see you?" Snipe asked.

"Because I didn't want you to." Batman answered and looked over at Midoriya. "I suppose this was your idea?"

"Uh, yes it was." Midoriya said straightening up. Batman looked at the signal and then back to Midoriya.

"You memorized my newest symbol after seeing it only once. Impressive." Batman said as the Heroes tensed up around him, almost ready for a fight. "I suppose this is because of Mt. Lady being hospitalized after several gun shots wounds."

"It is." Eraser said stepping up while using his Quirk to nullify whatever Batman's was. However, the activation did not seem to affect Batman in the slightest.

"What I don't get is how she fell for the trick so easily." Endeavor questioned, Kamui Woods looked over and narrowed his eyes.

"There are two reasons to that." Batman replied. "One is that none of you are truly prepared for tricks and underhanded tactics of that matter."

"The League of Villains has attempted and succeeded at kidnapping several students and heroes." Thirteen answered. "We have prepared for tactics against-!"

"The League of Villians is popular in this country for their leader's simple approach to villainy. Rob banks and kill heroes while attempting to grow. Kidnapping is the second simplest things villians do." Batman stated. "The first is killing. Your Mt. Lady was simply not custom to stressful situations."

"You said there were two reasons." Kamui woods said with his voice being on the edge of rage.

"The Joker's quirk." Batman told them. "It is called Insanity."

"Go on." Eraser said crossing his arms.

"The Joker has the ability to admit – with no better word – an aura that affects the mental states of those inside. Affective range is ten meters. This warps the perceptions of those inside of his aura. Corrupting them to match a mental landscape to become closer to his. Causing hallucinations, morals and sensitivity to different stimuli also become in fluxed. Most common affect though is a high level of endorphins is released in the brain causing uncontrollable laughter." Batman explain to all of them. Midoriya thought of Uraraka. "The affects amplify depending on how close you are to him. Those who touch him directly feel these affects for varying amounts of time. Usually a week to a maximum of three."

"So Uraraka will be fine?" Midoriya said stepping forward. Batman looked down at him and nodded. Midoriya had to let out a sigh and force himself from crying.

"Then what's up with the chemicals?" Endeavor asked.

"Some of you may be aware that one can amplify their quirks and powers using the drug called Trigger. I thought you would remember such a thing since you dealt with one of the first instances of this Endeavor." Batman said with a look. Endeavor ground his teeth together. "The Joker created a similar airborne toxin simply called Joker Toxin that allows his quirk to be amplified in both range and intensity to anyone that breathes it into their system. Whoever does intake it, dies as his Insanity causes them to laugh till they suffocate and die."

"…" Eraser blinked a few times. "That just sounds… morbid."

"By all likelihood he wishes to gas the city." Batman answered and pulled out a vial and tossed it to Eraser. "That's the most recent cure to the last batch of toxin that I synthesized. He constantly changes it just enough that every few weeks it is almost a completely different gas. But that will be a good base to work off."

"What else can you help us with?" Midnight asked.

"Allow me to take over any Joker related issues, any supply or men that I request for it I will expect to be given." Batman answered.

"Again no." Eraser stated.

"Then there is nothing." Batman pulled out an odd looking batarang and tossed it to Midoriya. "Press your thumb in the center for three seconds to send out a signal. If I'm in the city, I'll be there in 5 minutes. Only it for twenty to communicate."

"Why me?" Midoriya asked.

"Because you are smarter than most here." Batman answered while walking to the edge of the building. Snipe got in his way.

"Can't let you just leave." Snipe said pointing his pistol at Batman's thigh. "This will only hurt for a while."

He pulled the trigger and was electrocuted and knocked out. Midnight ripped open her outfit and sent the gas towards Batman who pulled out a spray that canceled out the gas completely. Kamui Woods send out a cage and batman let out a gas of his own from his belt that wilted the wood to make it stop growing and curl back towards Kamui part way. Thirteen opened up her suit to immobilize batman and he pulled out a small black box and tossed it at thirteen where as it connected with her finger failed to suck it in and fell down to the ground with her finger seemingly stuck to the box. Cement tried to create a cage but as the cement was still moving batman threw a few pellets into them and the cement remained soft and he stepped outside of it.

"Put a shocker tick on your gun. Neutralizing gas. Created that gas to deal with rabidly growing plants against Poison Ivy. That box is holding a miniaturized red giant that I made using technology given to me by the Atom and Steel. Pellets had and anti-hardening agent that disrupts hard formation of clay or stone that I developed for Clay Face." He turned and looked at Eraser and Endeavor. "Would you two like to see what I made for yours?"

The two heroes didn't move an inch as their eyes went as wide as plates.

"That's what I thought." Batman collected his black box and walked over to the edge of the building. He looked over at Midoriya and gestured pinching his hair before jumping off the side of the building and gliding away.

"…" Eraser thought for a moment. "That guy doesn't have a quirk…"

"How can you even tell?" Endeavor asked.

"It's pretty easily to tell. Eraser said putting his hands in his pockets and looking over at Midoriya. "I guess you are his go to. Just don't screw it up. We don't know what either of these two are capable of."

"Right." Midoriya said with a nod.

"Now.. help me get these guys back to the hospital."


	8. Chapter 8

Okay I'm gonna address this at the beginning of this chapter as not to make any high hopes for the later chapters. The Justice League will not be a part of this story sadly for two reasons. One is because that it would be literally impossible for me to juggle that many character's with super strong personalities. Because honestly most of the heroes in My Hero Academia have not gotten enough screen time (or page time if you are a manga freak like me) to have their personalities developed.

The Second will hopefully scratch your story lore itch. Most of the justice league is without better terms are nerfed and or whipped within this combination world of this story. Will explain after giving some background before

You see if you read My Hero Academia; Illegals – which I highly recommend to read by the way as it explains a lot about the lore of M.H.A – it explains that even though the first quirk was in China that it was the United States that began hero regulations with the first state to adopt this being Rhode Island. Where once quirk vigilantes were adopting into the fold as Heroes, but since this was before organizations where formed the only vigilantes that were allowed to become heroes were the most popular and widely accepted while the rest were either forced into giving up heroism or being marked as criminals. This is partially the reason why villians like Stain becomes a villain. SPOILER ABOUT STAIN IN 3,2,1… Stain was originally a vigilante called Stendhal. He fights a vigilante named Knuckle Buster who states "There are some people that wear masks and try to act like completely different people than themselves. Disregarding their own common sense and their safety. Those kinds of people lack resolve." Learning this spurs Stain to cut off his own freaking nose as to remove his "Mask" that holds him back from becoming the villain called Stain completely. That's why Stain hates heroes that put on "Masks" and becoming false identities of heroes. The more you know.

Anyway back to the Justice League, any person who had a power before the large wave of Quirks are called Alternates and as powers and heroes became the majority more regulations were placed on Alternates than any other group of people. Superman as a sensor suit that if it detects him lifting more than 100,000 Tons, or moving over Mach 500 will open the lead case in his chest holding a piece of Kryptonite. Green Lantern(s) was forced to go into outer space. Aquaman cannot go onto land. Wonder Woman cannot deal outside of magical issues. The flash has a sensor suit that if detecting him going over mach 700 will cause him to be injected by a numbing agent to allow him to be arrested. Martian Manhunter no one knows where he is at. Minus one person of course. So yeah The JL will not being making any appearances this story.

But in better news this is going to be focusing on everyone's favorite insane sadist clown Joker. Again this is how I think a full on comic accurate Joker would act. Don't blink… and please… try not to laugh.

* * *

"Get enough shut eye Nighteye?"

Nighteye woke up to a twisted maniacal voice said with the sound of a clinking chains rattling against each other. Three dim lights swung from the ceiling. Nighteye opened his eyes and found himself wrapped up in chains and hanging upside down in what looked like an old garage or least part of a dimly light warehouse. Directly in front of him sat the Joker in a metal folding chair. The Joker's messy hair and half scarred smile that was painted over with red make up gave a truly twisted look. Nighteye's scowl did not leave his face. The Joker gave a mocking return expression that mirrored Nighteye's. He waged a finger in the air as he shook his finger.

"Three hours and that's the best I could have come up with." He stopped waggling his finger and reached down next to the chair out of Nighteye's gaze. "You should have come up with something better."

The joker pulled up Kaoruko Awata's by the hair with her cracked mask. Nighteye's eyes went wide with shock before being filled with anger and his teeth ground together with such force that the Joker could hear it. The Joker kept a disappointed face as he held her up with the rest of her body being bound. He clenched his fist and her hair tighter and she cried in pain.

"Why aren't you smiling? I thought your boss hated it when you didn't smile." Joker looked over to Nighteye with a toothy grin. "There had to be at least one person in this country," He turned back to Kaoruko Awata and jetted out his jaw with his teeth pressing against the other and ordered out between his teeth. "Laugh."

"H…ha… ha." She whimpered out with a busted lip. The Joker slammed her face into the concrete of the floor completely shattering her mask. Her screams were muffled by the floor.

"Stop it!" Nighteye yelled at the Joker. The Joker placed a gloved bloody finger on Nighteye's lips with a shush.

"What? You are okay with strapping her to a freaking _tickling_ machine for hours. But you don't allow for a few bruises?" Joker asked lifting her up again. "Laugh."

"Ha…ha-ha, ha..." She whimpered as her eyes swelled. The Joker dropped her and her face hit the floor again and he clapped his hands together before palming his forehead.

"How stupid can I be? I should tell a joke!" He said making a goal with his thumbs and index fingers. "How many dead sidekicks does it take to set up a lightbulb?"

"…" Nighteye gritted his teeth together.

"Well more than seven apparently because it is still dark in here." The Joker said gesturing around before letting out a laugh where he didn't seem to be able to breathe in rapid pants. Nighteye looked around and his mouth gapped open as he saw seven corpses of sidekicks from his organizations lying on the ground. His eyes darted back to the Joker as he stopped laughing and picked up bubble girl again by the hair and pulled out a large knife. "Maybe eight will do the trick?"

"No!" Nighteye screamed. "Please! Don't hurt her!"

"Why?" The joker said gesturing around. "You let me kill… Oh right I forgot, you were unconscious." He dropped Bubble girl again.

"What do you want?" Nighteye asked him frantically. Joker stood up with such force that his chair flew back and fell down.

"Now isn't that the question of the month?" The Joker said clapping his hands together with the knife still in one hand before counting off his finger. "I want a golden statue of me in the middle of the city plaza surrounded by a hundred corpses, a lot of dead heroes, another golden statue for my vacation home, and I don't know… ramen? That's Japanese right?"

"I mean why are you doing this? And what do you want with the students?" Nighteye demanded.

"Because reasons, and the second one you worded it wrong. I'll give you one more shot though." Joker squatted down and looked into Nighteye's eyes with a closed smile.

Nighteye's searched with his quirk but saw all around them a dozen different paths that the Joker could take within the next five minutes each one seeming just as real as the next one. He forced himself to turn off his quirk unless his mind being drowned if he went any deeper. There was no probability in the Joker's actions, no rhyme or reason, he just did what he did. Like a dog chasing a car. The Joker seemed to take noticed and pressed a finger between Nighteye's eyes and swung him back and forth a bit.

"What… do you want to do to the children?" Nighteye asked. The Joker showed a toothy smile.

"Oh that's easy. I want to teach them how to laugh. You and I are the same that way. We just want to teach the youth that there is so much to laugh at in this twisted world." Joker stood up and twirled around and set up his chair again and sat with the back of the chair against his chest with a giddy grin. "There is so much chaos in the world. Always shifting and changing, bad guys being complicated, then simple, then over complicated, with heroes someone being the exact opposite. Did you know that the arches for McDonalds is more recognized than the cross? It's all so unpredictable, and playing on expectations is the bases of comedy!"

Joker jumped up from his chair again and knocked it off to the side and onto a corpse with a sweep of his leg. Nighteye continued to glare as The Joker rested his foot on top of Bubble girl in a captain Morgan pose.

"So chaos – in turn – is the bases of comedy. So if this world is nothing but chaos then is it nothing but a big old Joke?" Joker asked then looked down at his foot's resting place. "This is upsetting you?"

"…" Silence from Nighteye as he fought the urge to struggle against the chains. Joker shrugged.

"But first I would like to Burn them, scare them, and – just because he's also here – break them." He said taking his foot off Bubble girl and taking off a glove and grabbing Nighteye by the hair and bending his body so their eyes met again as he curled up. "Want to see what I have in mind?"


End file.
